


天命视频衍生之天将明（ntr）

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	天命视频衍生之天将明（ntr）

天命视频衍生之天将明（ntr）

by：一绾秋水

人物属于up主，ooc属于我，一辆ntr的手推车，雷者勿入。

前期提要：萧十一郎下山寻找穆如寒江未果，遇见穆如秋山，秋山君对小狼一见钟情，然而却被小狼拒绝。秋山君设计捉住小狼，并放出流言引寒江前来，寒江落入陷阱，不敌被擒。

正文  
寂静的夜，宏伟壮观的皇城蛰伏于地，就好像亘古以来的凶猛巨兽，正蓄势待发，伺机给予敌人夺命一击。  
一片黑漆漆暗沉环境中，有一方灯火通明、格格不入的地方，正是皇朝大皇子穆如秋山的寝宫——栖梧宫。  
虽说皇上迟迟没有册封太子，但素来以皇帝马首是瞻的大臣们早已将秋山君视为下一任的皇位继承人。  
也由此秋山君偶尔有些骄奢淫逸，放浪形骸的出格举止，众人也都熟视无睹，肆意纵容。  
在这巨大的宫殿内，数十颗拳头大的夜明珠高高悬起，在穹顶上发出刺目的光芒，宛如白昼；四周轻软细纱缓缓飘动，配合殿中燃起的龙涎香雾气缭绕，和琳琅满目的贵重摆设，侈靡的犹如仙境一般。  
殿中一角的立柱上，却有长长的黑色镣铐紧紧锁着一个人，一个目似寒星，眉如飞剑的人。  
清隽绝伦的眉眼，小麦色的肌肤，正是私闯皇宫被擒的穆如寒江。  
穆如寒江本不该来，作为身世成迷的他，师傅早已臻臻告诫不要踏入皇城一步，但听见萧十一郎被秋山君捉住的消息，他忍不住打破了自己许下的誓言。  
因为那是他的萧师兄，他此生此世唯一所爱的人，他绝对无法将他弃之不顾，哪怕以他自己的生命作为代价。  
锁在此处已有一段时间，穆如寒江的心中一直惴惴不安，既担忧于落入秋山君之手的萧十一郎，也忧虑于自身受制于人的处境。  
忧心忡忡的他根本没有看见，那重重帐幕背后的床榻上，正睡卧着一个人，一个他非常熟悉，非常渴望见到的人。  
时间的流逝变得异常缓慢，正当穆如寒江焦灼等待的时候，紧闭的殿门被缓缓打开，一个俊逸非凡、神采奕奕的人走了进来。  
健壮雄伟的身躯只披了一件薄薄的寝衣，湿漉漉的发蜿蜒而下，发尾在黑色地板上留下点点滴滴的水迹，眉飞入鬓，笑意惑人，正是被誉为“当世孟尝”的穆如秋山——秋山君。  
看他衣衫不整的模样，分明是沐浴归来，穆如寒江初见始作俑者走来，再也抑制不住心中的愤懑，不顾自身窘境，忙大声喝道：“秋山，你把十一郎藏到哪里去了？快交出来。”  
言辞犀利的他连敬语和姓氏都没有加上，只顾用那锋利的眼神盯着面前的人，如果目光是刀剑，那穆如秋山早就被剁成了无数块。  
就连寒铁铸就的镣铐似乎也无力承受被束缚者的怒火，连带着发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。  
单调的音色在空旷的宫殿中回荡，面对寒江的质问，穆如秋山只是轻轻一笑，他不慌不忙的走到那床榻旁，信手掀起了几重床帐。  
穆如寒江的动作停止了，瞳孔骤然收缩，因为他看见了那床榻上正躺着一个人。  
那人闭着双目，狭长的眼缝随着长翘的睫毛微微颤抖，似乎随时就要醒来，如流水般卷曲鸦羽一般的发，挺直葱管似的鼻，以及似翘非翘的猫儿唇，正是多日不见的萧十一郎。  
“十一郎！十一郎！”  
带着无限的思念和满腔的情愫，穆如寒江忍不住发出这样的呼唤，想要向那人走去，但双手被紧紧锁住的他根本无法成行。  
随着视线往下逡巡，寒江的声音突然顿住，因为他看见那颀长的脖颈上，密密麻麻的吻痕一直延伸至那身单薄的白色中衣领口中。  
嫣红青紫在雪色肌肤上鳞次栉比的绽放，以及那微微红肿的唇，可想而知萧十一郎经历过多么激烈的情事。  
可怕的事实一时之间让穆如寒江的脑袋一片空白，他哆嗦着嘴唇，几乎吐不出一句完整的话语。  
然而罪魁祸首却气定神闲的在那榻上坐下，一只手绕过铺散的长发把玩，开口就道：“不过是一点点合欢散，萧十一郎就把我认成了你，一直缠住我不放，到最后还是唤着寒江呢。”  
饱含恶意的言辞让穆如寒江遍体生寒，他不敢相信秋山君会做出这样的事情，也不敢想象十一郎在他的手中遭受了怎样的折磨。  
“……放过他，求你，秋山君……放过他……”一声呜咽自寒江的口中发出，他本是铮铮铁骨，即使是再残酷的刑罚也无法让他低头。  
然而此刻，他却为了他的软肋向对方求饶，哪怕是杀了自己，他也要恳求对方放过这个无辜的人。  
穆如秋山斜睨了一眼寒江的神色，忽然嗤笑道：“你跪下来求我，说不定我就答应了……”  
冷冽无情的语句瞬息之间来到了耳侧，随着“噗通”的声响，寒江那颀长的身躯毫不犹豫跪伏于地，有闷闷的回应隐隐传来：“求你……”  
穆如秋山的神色变得越发玩味，他没有想到，自己这个养在民间的弟弟会如此的有情有义，真是跟薄情寡义的自己没有一点相似的地方。  
他这样叹息着，手下却一刻不停的抱起萧十一郎，嘴唇在那白玉似的耳廓上轻轻摩挲，笑道：“可惜，就算你求我，我也不会放过这样的美人。”  
说着穆如秋山直接从早已松散的衣服下摆把手伸了进去，掐住那早已肿大一圈的凸起一拧，微微的刺痛感让萧十一郎睁开了那双水雾潋滟的桃花眼。  
浑身发软的他一时之间不明白自己身在何处，直到他看见对面跪着的穆如寒江。  
那修长又熟悉的身影，哪怕是低着头只能瞥见颅顶，他也能够认出来，更何况醒来之前听见的那浑厚低沉的声音，早已在他脑海刻下了深深的印记。  
“寒江！寒江！”意识回神的萧十一郎忍不住唤起了穆如寒江的名字，想要奔向对方的他却发现自己被一个人死死禁锢在怀中。  
“放开！放开我！”萧十一郎不停挣扎起来，试图脱离这个让人感觉不舒服的怀抱，但劲力已失的他却无法躲开一丝一毫，惶恐之下脱口而出的言辞，也让身后的人微微眯起了眼。  
“唔……不要……”穆如秋山忽然掐住那曲线优美的下颌，吻住了那双饱满水润如同菱角一般的唇。  
炽热的舌卷起对方口中的津液翻搅，滑过那一处处的敏感所在，逗引他发出惊惧的呼叫，穆如秋山得意的看着无力反抗的萧十一郎，突然拽住那摇摇欲坠的领口一撕。  
布片四散飞舞，翩翩坠地，就像身不由己的落叶，被迫投入大地的怀抱，萧十一郎的身上已再无片缕存在。  
裂帛之声让穆如寒江抬起了头，然而被束缚的他只能从喉咙深处发出痛苦的哀嚎：“秋山君，求你……不要动他！”  
尾音在那削薄的唇间盘旋，带着撕心裂肺的情绪，也让穆如寒江感到无比的后悔。  
为什么自己要出来建功立业，以为这样就能给十一郎幸福？为什么自己不能安安心心和十一郎在那桃源终老，不去参合这天下间的纷争事？  
无数悔恨的思绪翻涌而上，使得穆如寒江的眼睛变得猩红一片，满布血丝的眼眸深处水光隐隐，几乎都要溢出泪来。  
男儿有泪不轻弹，只是未到伤心处。  
穆如寒江一直以为自己是最坚强的，可今日之景已完全摧毁了他所有的自信，如果有可能，他希望时光能够倒流，回到他离开十一郎的那一天。  
穆如寒江急剧的恳求让意识有些迷糊的萧十一郎清醒了几分，他极力的挣动着，然而微弱的反抗在对方看来不过是锦上添花的情趣。  
随着伤痕累累的身体又一次被压倒在床上，最私密和最敏感的地方被揉搓和玩弄，萧十一郎已说不出话来，他那雾气横生的桃花眼中，蓄积了满满的泪水，看起来恰似花瓣清露一般颤颤巍巍，仿佛微风吹过便会坠落。  
美人垂泪如花颜，怎能让人轻易放手？  
穆如秋山的眼神变得越发幽暗无垠，自从初见这个洒脱不羁的男人，向其表白又被拒绝之后，他就想狠狠的占有他，欣赏对方抗拒却又无可奈何的姿态。  
而现在他的心愿终于实现了，穆如秋山默默的想着，在萧十一郎不可置信的眼神里，将自己狰狞的巨物又一次刺入那红肿不堪的幽谷，借着其中残余浊液的润滑，放肆律动起来。  
萧十一郎只来得及呜咽了两声，双腿就被架上了对方的臂弯，大开大合的动作让他无法忍受，只能咬紧唇瓣，从齿缝间溢出断断续续的喘息声。  
天旋地转的眼前，依稀能看见的是穆如寒江一次次想要上前，又一次次被紧缚的锁链拉回的残酷景象，萧十一郎不由得闭上了眼睛，小声哭叫道：“寒江！不要看！寒江……唔！”  
施暴者突如其来的重重拓入让萧十一郎吃痛的闷哼了一声，而接下来穆如秋山越发猛烈的动作让他根本无法承受，早已被摩擦的脆弱不堪的肠壁又一次被侵袭殆尽，有粘稠湿滑的液体渗出，为肆意侵犯的行为提供了更多的助力。  
穆如秋山攫住身底下因每次进犯而微微颤抖的身躯，狂放的突刺和碾磨让他感受到了无与伦比的快感，身为上位者的他洁身自好，对于那些庸脂俗粉向来不屑一顾，却不曾想对于萧十一郎这样美丽的男人如此痴迷。  
真是越来越让人沉醉的身体，他这样谓叹着，怜惜的吻如羽毛一般轻轻落在那张粉白透红的脸上，身下的举动却越发凶猛的如同狂风骤雨，九深一浅的捣弄让对方不断发出如小猫一般的哽咽。  
穆如寒江无力的颓倒在地上，他听着萧十一郎那渐渐低弱的声音，无法继续忍受面前的一切，只得大声叫道：“秋山君，放过我们，我们会离开皇城，从此再不踏入一步。求你……”  
如此示弱又屈辱的姿态让他擢紧了手指，青筋都为之绷起的力度大到几乎要把手指折断一般，他从来没有想到，自己会有向别人摇尾乞怜的一天。  
“太迟了，寒江，从你踏入皇城起，我们就已经成为不死不休的敌人。”穆如秋山冷酷的回答，他抱起萧十一郎软而无力的身躯，恶意的面向寒江展示了那紧紧连在一起的部位，尺寸惊人的巨物在幽深的谷道之间进进出出，将每一寸褶皱撑开到达极限，噗嗤噗嗤带着水声的响动在空寂的室内回荡，听起来越发的淫靡不堪，也让人越发的心痛欲裂。  
穆如寒江想要闭上双眼，但他的目光却像被黏住一般无法从萧十一郎的脸上离开，那样痛苦又忍耐的表情，让他终于意识到自己的力量是那么的薄弱，薄弱的根本无法和眼前的人对抗。  
长夜仍在继续，这场残忍又可怕的酷刑也在继续，穆如寒江死死咬住了自己的牙齿，哪怕唇舌间尝到一丝腥甜也不肯放松，他看着眼前的一切，终于抛弃了长久以来的善良和软弱，变得冷漠和坚定。  
如果退让只能换来别人的得寸进尺，那他只能一往直前，勇敢探寻；若是权势和力量能够保护自己最心爱的人，那他也只能去想方设法获取这世间最大的权利，将所有的阻挠者踩在脚底下。  
穆如寒江已不再迷茫和失落，他缓缓的站起身来，眼神越发坚毅和从容，他想起师傅曾说自己刚出生被判为灾星的箴语，想起那夜碰见要奉他为首的神秘人，终于下定决心去争夺这片富饶绚丽的江山，去迎接自己应时而生的天命。  
有微黄的光自窗棂的格子中透出，旭日初升，白昼即将来临，无人能够知晓，此间的天命之子，终于走上自己的命运之途，从此风雨交加、英杰辈出的大争之世开始了。

End


End file.
